


A bubble bath with Satan

by VictorianxLyddie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bubble Bath, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianxLyddie/pseuds/VictorianxLyddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delilah comes home and wants to relax with a nice bath.</p><p>Short Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bubble bath with Satan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnieArkham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieArkham/gifts).



> Written for AnnieArkham's birthday. OC is her character.

Delilah unwound the thick woollen scarf from her lower face as she stepped into the apartment. The weather in Detroit had suddenly changed with the winter months, forcing most people to hurry from shop to shop, rubbing their hands once inside to get circulation flowing again. She had stopped outside the antiques shop and stared at the grand piano, pulling her coat tightly around her. Almost two weeks had passed since Lucifer magiked them there late in the night and got her to play. She still wasn’t sure if that had been a dream or not.  
“Lucifer?” She called out, her soft voice carrying through the undressed rooms. Shrugging out of her coat, she couldn’t sense him anywhere near her and decided he must be out. She tried not to think about what he did when he wasn’t with her.  
Despite nearly every depiction of the devil that she had encountered, for being a fiery demon, Lucifer kept the apartment on the cooler side. Sometimes she’d wake up to see frost on the inside of the windows. Clearly bored with watching her sleep he would draw intricate patterns on the window panes and occasionally he would write messages in Enochian.  
She walked through to the bedroom and stopped when she saw the bathroom lights on. As he had no need of a bathroom, Lucifer never ventured in there and she usually switched off the lights. The bedroom windows were also steamed up. Hesitating slightly, she stepped towards the bathroom door.  
Lucifer looked quite content.  
He was surrounded by bubbles and was holding a pink rubber duck. He glanced over his shoulder at her and raised an eyebrow with a smirk. She tried to ignore the sensations that she was feeling in her stomach but found it difficult when she noticed the bubbles, although plentiful, only just covered him.  
“You’re welcome to join me you know.”  
“No thanks, the last bath we had was kind of cold.” She started unplaiting her hair as something to do and to distract her. His expression melted into a pout.  
“I made the water hot this times. It was steamy in here for ages.” He drawled, flicking some bubbles in her direction. A hot bath did sound very appealing. Especially after the biting wind outside. However, their ideas of hot were drastically different. Grabbing a towel, she backed into the bedroom.  
With her back to the door, she started pulling off the layers. She could almost feel his gaze upon her and she knew that he would be leaning back, with his arms resting on the sides, and inclining his head to see more of the bedroom. She blushed and bit back the indecent thoughts. Wrapping the towel around her, she walked into the bathroom.  
He was paying attention to the rubber duck again as he knew she was still uncomfortable with undressing in front of him, and she was grateful for the thoughtfulness. While she thought he wasn’t looking, she draped the towel on the radiator.  
“You’re sure I won’t get in the way?”  
“There’s more than enough room for two.” He said, sliding up so that his back rested against the edge of the bath. Bubbles rested on his chest. Her cheeks flushing, she looked away. His body was well toned; enough to look impressive but not so much that it verged on silly. “There’s no need to look so uncomfortable. No one else can see you.”  
“But you can.” He raised an eyebrow.  
“Would you rather I look away again?”  
“No,” she said a little too quickly and wished her cheeks weren’t so flushed, “No, I kind of like it when you look at me.”  
She saw his smirk for only a brief moment before climbing into the bath and leaning against him. One of his arms wrapped around her in a comfortable, if not possessive, embrace and he rested his chin on her shoulder. After a minute of contented silence, he placed soft kisses along her shoulder and the base of her neck. Sighing, she let herself relax into him and rested her head against his collarbone. Under the water, his fingers started lightly tracing Enochian symbols on her side. Her hand slipped underneath his and she entwined their fingers.


End file.
